This is an application for the Georgetown University Center for Sight to become one of the cooperating Clinical Centers in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial (ONTT). The ONTT consists of two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. This clinical trial will be centered in the newly constructed and dedicated David M. Worthen Center for Clinical Studies (Worthen Center), a 2000 sq. ft. clinical study facility located within the new 17,000 sq. ft. Center for Sight clinical facilities in the Georgetown University Medical Center. In this application we document the patient recruitment potential. Our group of four neuro-ophthalmologists (three ophthalmologists and one neurologist) at the three major medical centers of the Washington D.C. area (Georgetown University Medical Center, Washington Hospital Center, and George Washington University Medical Center) have seen 28 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed study criteria within the 12 month period ending August 1987. In addition, we provide assurance from 8 practitioners in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the study, who have seen a total of 12 additional patients with optic neuritis meeting the study criteria within the same 12 month period.